1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and particularly to a cable end connector assembly having enhanced grounding effect.
2. Description of Related Art
With the developing trend of miniature of a personal computer, the integration command of a mother board is higher and higher and a plurality of electrical components is needed to be integrated thereon. Because of the limited space of a chassis of the computer, the size of the mother board is limited correspondingly, therefore, the number of the electrical components is restricted. However, with the development of consuming products, besides outer peripheral devices (such as keyboard, mouse et al.), the computer also needs to connect with other consuming products, such as a printer, a digital camera, a scanner, and a personal digital assistant (PDA). This needs a lot of input/output ports settled on a panel of the chassis to satisfy the current requirement.
Under such condition, a cable end connector assembly mounted in the chassis of the computer is developed. The cable end connector assembly interconnects the input/output ports settled on the panel and corresponding electrical connectors mounted on the mother board; thus, economizing the mother board to a great extent. Such prior art cable end connector assembly is disclosed in Taiwan patent No. 330735 issued on Apr. 21, 1998 and Taiwan patent No. 349660 issued on Jan. 1, 1999. The cable end connector assembly typically comprises a plurality of mating ports. Each mating port disclosed in the patents is fastened to a grounding plate by a pair of screws. A metal shield enclosing the mating port abuts against the grounding plate which is assembled on the panel of the chassis of the computer. Therefore, the cable end connector assembly is grounded by the panel. Now referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, such a cable end connector assembly will be described in detail. An electrical connector 10xe2x80x2 of the cable end connector assembly comprises an insulative housing 112xe2x80x2, a plurality of contacts 113xe2x80x2 respectively received in channels defined in the housing 112xe2x80x2, and a metal shield 101xe2x80x2 enclosing the insulating housing 112xe2x80x2. Signal wires 201xe2x80x2 of a cable 20xe2x80x2 are soldered with the contacts 113xe2x80x2, respectively. A metal braid of the cable 20xe2x80x2 has an outstretched wire 202xe2x80x2 soldered on the metal shield 101xe2x80x2. Thus, the connector realizes the grounding by the grounding plate abutting against the metal shield 101xe2x80x2, and the metal braid achieves enhanced EMI protection.
However, the engagement between the metal shield and the grounding plate is influenced by the connecting screws. If the screws are not screwed down or has been used for a long time, the screws become loose, thus, the engagement between the metal shield and the grounding plate is not reliable and influences the effect of the EMI protection.
Hence, a cable end connector assembly with an improved grounding means for achieving enhanced grounding effect is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector assembly, which has a cable with a metal braid for achieving an improved grounding performance and enhanced EMI protection.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable end connector assembly for mating with an outer ground device comprises a plurality of electrical connectors, a cable, an insulative cover and a grounding element. Each electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts mounted in the insulative housing. The cable comprises a plurality of wires, an outer insulative jacket surrounding the wires and a metal braid positioned between the wires and the insulative jacket. The wires extend out of the jacket and electrically connect with the contacts of the connectors. The insulative cover is over-molded with the electrical connectors and one end of the cable. The insulative cover comprises a front portion for the outer ground device being mounted thereon. The metal braid extends to the front portion. The grounding element is mounted to the front portion of the cover and electrically and mechanically connects with the metal braid of the cable adapted for electrically connecting to the outer ground device.